


More Than the Stars

by brahe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, actual dad anakin skywalker to the rescue, ahsoka has a nightmare, nightmare fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly gruesome mission, Ahsoka has a nightmare. Anakin and Obi-Wan are there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karmula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmula/gifts).



> so this is a gift for alex for the casual may the fourth exchange we did - they wanted fluffy obikin with some ahsoka, so I hope you like it!! i'm super bad at fluff. enjoy!!

 It's late on the ship. They're on their way back from another battle. Anakin sighs as he sheds his robe and rolls onto the mattress. His bones are weary, and so is his soul. That was one of the worse than usual fights, bloody and angry and personal. Ahsoka shouldn't have come with them.

He stares at the ceiling as he listens to Obi-Wan ready himself for bed. There's twice as much blood on both their hands than there had been a week ago. He knows it's a war, but he can't help but think about it.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says. It's the first thing either of them have said to each other since they boarded the ship. Obi-Wan is crouched beside the bed so that he's eye level with Anakin.

It's an invitation to talk. Anakin sees it for what it is, and he's grateful. He just doesn't know if it's an invitation he can accept.  
So instead of talking, he slides his hand out from underneath the blanket and traces Obi-Wan's face. He follows his hairline down to his jaw, then smooths his thumb over his eyebrows and traces the slope of his nose. He runs light fingers underneath Obi-Wan's eyes, and then outlines his lips with his fingertips. It's calming and grounding in a way words can never be.  
"I love you," he says, thumb still following the curves of Obi-Wan's lower lip. Obi-Wan kisses the pad of his finger.  
"More than the stars," he whispers. Anakin's chest constricts around his heart. His memory chooses this moment to replay all of the close calls from the battle, and he squeezes his eyes shut.  
Obi-Wan runs a hand through Anakin's hair and holds it to the back of his head. He can feel the fear in their bond, and he knows Anakin's thoughts. His own have done the same, reminding him of every way he could have failed.

Anakin's eyes open, full of pain and need. He grabs onto Obi-Wan's shirt and pulls him onto the bed. Obi-Wan rolls on top of Anakin, resting his elbows on either side of his head. Their kiss is slow and deep, enough to clear Anakin's head of the images from the fight.

They end up side by side, facing each other. Anakin's hands are curled around one of Obi-Wan's between them. They kiss slow and sleepy, and Anakin eventually falls asleep with his forehead against Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan presses a kiss to his hair and joins him in unconsciousness.

 

 

 

There's a sharp jolt in his bond with Ahsoka that wakes Anakin up. It feels like the middle of the night, and he's groggy for a moment, before the feeling happens again. He's out of bed in a instant, half stumbling towards the door and across the hall.

He finds Ahsoka in her bed, and he sighs in relief. Fear and panic still color their bond, though, and he realizes it's a nightmare. He crosses the room to her bed and tries to gently shake her awake.

"Ahsoka," he says. She doesn't wake.  
He shakes her a little harder. "Ahsoka!"  
She opens her eyes, then, sitting up with a heaving breath. She looks at Anakin, wild-eyed, until she recognizes him. She's breathing heavily and then suddenly she's crying, reaching out for him.

Anakin sits behind her on the bed, and she climbs into his lap. He wraps his arms around her and holds her to his chest, rocking her back and forth gently. Her shuddering gasps break his heart, and he regrets more than anything bringing her along for this mission.

Obi-Wan shows up, then, hair mussed and bleary. He looks panicked, probably woken by the fear Anakin felt projecting through their own bond. When he sees Anakin on the bed with Ahsoka, though, his face turns to one of sympathy.

He crosses to the bed and sits beside Anakin. His bond with Ahsoka isn't as strong as Anakin's, but he searches for it and pushes as much calmness and care he can into it. He finds Ahsoka's hand and wraps it in between his own, squeezing gently. She sniffles and squeezes back.

"It's okay, Snips," Anakin whispers. "You're safe."

"Don't leave," she says, muffled against Anakin's shirt.  
"Never," Anakin promises.  
"I love you," she says softly. Obi-Wan squeezes her hand again as his own chest clenches.  
"I love you, too," Anakin whispers, kissing the top of her head.

She falls asleep against Anakin's chest, Obi-Wan's hand clutched tightly in her own.

"She'll be alright," Obi-Wan says, trying to reassure Anakin. He nods and looks down at his padawan. Obi-Wan leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes. “She’s so much like you. Bold and brave and reckless..."

"She reminds me of you fairly often," Anakin replies. She's become so much a product of the both of them, taking after each of their best qualities.

Anakin lets his head fall onto Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Sleep, dear one," Obi-Wan says. Anakin hums, tilting his face to kiss at Obi-Wan's jaw until Obi-Wan turns his head to kiss him back.

"Now sleep," Obi-Wan repeats. Anakin closes his eyes and lets himself feel at peace, surrounded by those he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> the formatting is doing something weird so i apologize for the awkward spacing


End file.
